It All Started Long Ago
by doughnutter
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire before she met the Cullen's; Bella is older than Carlisle by about 40 years. This follows her story from her change to meeting the Cullen's cannon couples  Story will be better than the summary
1. Chapter 1: 1627

**It all started long ago**

_Summary_

Bella is older than Carlisle by about 40 years. This follows her story from her change to meeting the Cullen's cannon couples (Story will be better than the summary)

_Prologue_

Life Starts you get old and die... The problem is I never had that option.

Chapter 1: 1627

BPOV

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan I am now approaching my 400th Birthday. Life should be simple you get old and die however I never had that luxury you see I am a vampire and I was born in a very different world to what it is now, I was born in London on 13th September 1610 and was the only daughter to Charles and Renee Swan. From what I remember my parents were both very caring people and we were what you could call 'well off'. I will take you through how I was changed into this monster of the night I was only 17 at the time.

_London 1627_

I was walking home from my friends house, I had known them from the town when I went with my mother, this family was the Black family and my father hoped I would marry Jacob their youngest son he was a year younger than me, I cant say I was looking forward to an arranged marriage I didn't love Jacob I was best friends with his Rebecca, she was also being taught by her mother to become a Lady. Whilst I was walking I saw a man bent over in a coughing fit I walked over to make sure he was ok. It turned out this was all a ploy and all he wanted was blood, when I got over to the vampire he turned and grabbed my wrist and bit down, moments later there where shouts and yells from nearby and moments after that I saw the flicker of light from torches the vampire that was feeding from me took off leaving me collapsed on the floor. All of the men ran past me assuming I was dead; the man leading the group was the local pastor his name was Oliver Cullen, he was hunting the monster of the night and he was very young, after that all I remember is dragging myself into an abandoned shop and slipping into excruciating pain. I woke up around three days later at first I wondered what had happened until I got up lightening fast then I remember how quickly the vampire that had bitten moved when the hunters turned up, at that point I realised I had been turned into one of the creatures of the night, a vampire!

I waited until the night to move out of the abandoned shop in the hope that the streets would be empty, of course it was difficult to have to wait with all the humans wandering around in the day I had to fight my thirst I didn't want to kill anyone in the end I realised I didn't have to breathe which cut off my sense of smell making it easier. I was right the streets where defiantly quiet at night especially with the news of the vampires in town. I was headed for the country I was going to try and end this terrible life I had been cursed with, I took a shortcut down the side of two shops as I rounded the corner I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me and I walked straight into one of the men that was hunting the creatures like me, it startled me so much I breathed a breath of air out of habit, I took in the humans delicious mouth watering scent and I couldn't help myself, I found out later that this man was my _La tua Cantante_, I took a step towards the poor man and went straight for his jugular the warm liquid running down my throat was amazing it doused the flames I could feel in my throat. It was not until I straightened up that I realised the full force of what I had done, I had killed a innocent man who probably had a wife and children, I hid the body between some sacks of rubbish left in the passage way between the shops, then I took off a fast as I could to the country. I tried all sorts to rid myself of this curse I tried to hang myself, drown myself I even threw myself off a cliff nothing seemed be able to rid me of this terrible curse. In the end I decided to travel across the waters to France, of course the only way to get there would be to swim as I didn't need to breathe I assumed it wouldn't be a problem and so that's what I did I swam to France.

**A/N: Next Chapter Up Soon **


	2. Chapter 2: Travelling and Learning

**Chapter 2: Travelling and Learning **

**BPOV**

Once I had swam to France I travelled straight to the country to hunt, animals not humans that is as I found out in England when I was travelling to the coast that I can survive on the blood of animals it is nowhere near as tasty as human blood but it will keep me alive. The woods here near the coast weren't exactly plentiful in wildlife but when I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I was able to smell four deer near a river, I took off at full speed to get there in time when I got close I slowed down and kept very quiet so as not to alert them to my presence, I was almost at the herd of deer now they were still drinking so I took my chance and pounced on the biggest deer and snapped its neck in one fluid motion, I immediately sunk my teeth into the animals neck draining it completely, once I had finished and got up I realised my top was covered in blood and ripped across the stomach I am going to have to steal some clothing at some point.

I was sat on a log in the forest thinking about what to do and where to go, when a breeze brought a sweet floral smell to my nose I have no clue to what it is but my curiosity gets the better of me and I go after it this scent takes me to edge of the forest, but now mixed in with it is that potent scent I know as human blood I stay back so as not to need to feed off this poor human. As soon as I smell that the other vampire is finished I start forward again. In truth I am really excited to meet another of my kind it will be the first one I have met since my change not that I met any before my change either. I step out of the trees, "Hello there" I greet the other vampire "My name is Isabella"

"Hello Isabella pleased to meet you my name is Alistair" he replied "Can I ask how long you have been a vampire for Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella, and not all that long maybe for two weeks, why do you ask?"

"Well the thing is we have rules and unless you want to die if you break them you need to learn them, you will need to go to the Volturi who live in Volterra in Italy they will find you when you get there." He told me.

"Ok so how will I find these 'Volturi'?" I had to ask or how else would I find my way there.

"Well if you head down through these woods and then straight through the next town keep going straight through France once you hit the Italian border, you will be able to follow the scent of others like us it will lead you straight to Volterra." He replied " Also can I ask what you have been feeding on you don't smell like others?" Alistair asked me curiously.

" Ohh you can smell that, I have been feeding on animals I don't want to hurt humans."

" you can do that? I would never of thought it possible. I have to go I am meeting some more friends soon just remember go straight and then follow the scent." He told me then he took off.

I did the same I took off in the direction that Alistair told me to take, it took me half a day to reach the Italian border, Alistair was right I could smell the scent of the other vampires. I started to follow the scent running through the beautiful Italian countryside I kept on running whilst I was running I was thinking about the Volturi I was wondering what made them the rulers of the vampire world, the way Alistair spoke about them so highly it was as if he worshiped them. Then a Tuscan City came into view it was an amazing sight to see I assumed this was Volterra even more vampire scents came into the ones I was following I carried on running, following the scent to the gates of the city.

**A/N: I was going to end the story here but I changed my mind so this is the rest. **

I walked through the gates of this beautiful city I had only walked a little way before two men in dark cloaks, did I mention that we sparkle in the sun that is why these guards are in dark cloaks. "Come with us please, Don't make a scene" The man on my right said.

"Ok and don't worry I came to learn" I squeaked

We walked to a clock tower in behind a grand fountain in the city's square, the man from my left walked a bit ahead of us and pushed the solid oak door open effortlessly. Once we were inside we took off running one of the men in front of me and the other running behind me. Soon we had reached a big open hall with a solid door at one end and a desk, looking like a reception half way up the hall, I took a breathe and realised the woman sat at the desk was a human, I quickly held my breathe so as not to hurt her the two men obviously heard me both of them tutted. Now I have learned one thing about this group they have no care for human life.

We walked through the hall without speaking to the receptionist through the big doors at the other end, we then entered a huge circular room at one end was a platform with three thrones on it, the men sat in the three rooms all looked very powerful, I realise why Alistair sounded like he respected them. The man sat in the middle stood up he had black hair down to his shoulders and was wearing period clothes from the time (Like in Carlisle's painting in New Moon) but what really caught my eye was his bright red eyes and almost papery looking skin but he was still good looking, I wondered if I looked like this, I hadn't seen my reflection since my change.

" Welcome back Felix, Demetri," He acknowledged the two men besides me, " I see you have bought a guest with you, Welcome to Volterra my friend my name is Aro and the two who sit beside me are Caius and Marcus" He said and gestured to the two other behind him.

" It is a pleasure to meet you all my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I politely replied

"The pleasure is all mine dearest Bella, now can I ask what brings you to Volterra, how long you have been like this and why your eyes are and orangey colour?" He asks me.

"I have come to Volterra to learn the laws of the Vampire world I was told by a lone Vampire in France that you could help me, I have only been a Vampire for around two to three weeks and the reason that my eyes are an orangey colour I guess is because I am living off animal blood." I stated whilst Aro nodded the other two hissed.

"That is unheard of to go against your very nature have you no sense girl." The man I knew as Caius spat, I felt a hiss started to rumble up my throat I held it back I realised that this group of Vampires were extremely powerful even though I had only met five of them.

"Now now, brother keep the peace if dear Isabella here wants to live off of animal blood then we will respect her wishes. And your a newborn with remarkable strength Bella to be able to ignore the blood of humans is difficult especially as a newborn. And the rules of our world are simple you must keep the existence of Vampires a secret, the second is no creating vampires from humans under the age of 13 and lastly don't create any newborn armies if you do keep them under control."

"Thank you for respecting my wishes. And I have slipped up once that is what made me more determined to keep to the diet. And is that it only three rules?" I replied, at this time another man walked into the room and whispered into Aro's ear something I couldn't hear even with my vampire hearing.

"Thank you Eleazar that is most interesting" Aro said before turning to me "Do you know that vampires have powers?"

"No I didn't what do you mean like flying?" I asked

"No not quiet that you see my power is being able to read minds and memories through touch, and it turns out you are a mental shield I couldn't hear you that's why I had to ask you the questions to start with, I would like to ask you to join us as a member of the Volturi guard?"

"No thank you Aro I would like to travel the world at some point but I will stay with you for a while if that is ok."

"Yes of course that is ok, and We would love to have you as our guest, I will get someone to show you too a room." He replied

I have stayed with the Volturi for 37 years, in these years I have learnt much about the vampire way, there is to be another Vampire arriving soon his name is Carlisle Cullen I would have love to stay and meet him but now it is time for me to leave to travel the world, the Volturi have now become a family to me. Aro was not happy when I decided to leave he would have rather had me on the guard but I turned him down again and he understood. So now I am on my way.

**A/N: A rather long chapter... just to be warned there will be a big year jump in the next chapter. Will update again soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Renesmee

**Chapter 3: Renesmee**

**BPOV**

I have been this creature for 274 years, it was my birthday two months ago, since I left the Volturi I have travelled the world, I have made many new friends and only in the past 100 years have I started to settle in places obviously I can't stay anywhere to long or people start to notice the girl that lives alone not ageing. I have not slipped once since I left the Volturi. I have been living here in Hanover, Canada for around a year now, I am currently working as a nanny for a family in the area, the children are so sweet, it doesn't pay much but its enough for me to be able to afford this house, the blood doesn't effect me that much either its just like a pang in the back of my throat when they fall over and cut themselves.

Its a cold November morning and it is around 6o'clock I have to be at the families home before the children wake up, I am going to quit the job sometime this week because the children are very observant they notice my quick reflexes and that I never seem tired after a day out like there parents do. As soon as I walked through the bedroom door the youngest child Edwin woke up and started to scream I comforted him and I realised how much I missed not being able to have children and that today would be the day I quit; there is no sense in delaying it any more it will just make it more painful when I leave, well soon it will be the end of the shift and I will have to explain to Mr Salt that I want to leave and would appreciate it if he would give me some good references. By mid-day the children had me playing a game ha made up, the oldest child, Lauren asked me "Bella are you ok, you look funny?"

I had to chuckle at this "Yes little one I am fine, I'm just thinking about things." I replied

After lunch we played more games and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home as the family is rich enough to have a separate nanny for the night times. I walked to Mr Salt's office and knocked on the door "Come in" he replied.

I walked through the door, "Good Evening Mr Salt, I Hope you are well."

"Good Evening Bella, I am fine thank you, now what can I do for you." He asked

"Well you see my mum has written to me asking me to return home and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me leaving as of Monday. Sorry I am leaving you like this Mr Salt." I replied sadly.

" Of course Bella that is fine, I am sure that the night nanny will cover a couple of day shifts, In fact you can have the rest of the week off Mrs Salt and I are going to take the children to see their grandparents in the country. Im sure you would also like some references."

"Ok thank you very much Mr Salt, and yes please I would much appreciate the references." I replied .

Later that night there was a knock on the door there was no-one there to start with I thought I had herd it somewhere else but then I looked down and saw the cutest little girl, she was asleep so she was even cuter, there was a note on top of her pink blanket. I picked up the carry basket that the baby was in and took her inside, I sat her down on the Settee next to me I opened the note and started to read

_Dear Miss Swan, _

_I am leaving you my daughter neither my Husband or I want her, I herd you are a nanny so you should be good at looking after my little girl. The only request I have is that you call her Renesmee I want you to do everything in you power to keep her on this planet for as long as possible. I hope you will be a great mother to my daughter. _

_Yours Always _

_Mrs. X _

I couldn't help but think that this woman whoever she was knew my secret, but it couldn't be possible no one had seen me do anything un-human, unless someone was spying on me when I was moving around the house at vampire pace. By this time I had fallen in love with the little baby so much that I have decided that if she wants I will change her at the age of 16 so she is always younger than me so she can still be my daughter. Renesmee has just woken up she is crying her eyes out bless I guess she must be hungry, I noticed the bag that was attached to her carry cot there was some milk in there with a bottle, I started to feed Renesmee she was quiet at once and finished the bottle quickly "now Renesmee welcome to our family, im going to be your mummy and your going to live as full life as possible" I spoke softly to the baby who was now drifting back off to sleep.

_**16 years later (1917) **_

"Mum, you need to go hunt if you going to change me will you hurry up already im looking forward to being 16 years old forever!" Renesmee shouted upstairs to me. She had her birthday 2 months ago and we moved the day after her birthday to a remote location in Alaska there was a forest practically on the doorstep. Ever since I told Renesmee what I was at the age of 14 she has been pestering me constantly about becoming a vampire, it was actually starting to get annoying but now she is sixteen I will do what she wants and change her. I ran off into the wood and found a herd of 6 deer I managed to kill four before the others. After I fed I returned home.

Renesmee was laying on her bed reading one of her favourite book I stood in the doorway and watched her for a while she was so into her book that when I spoke she jumped "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Mum your actually going to do this, I cant believe it" She replied

"Go on get comfy you going to be here for a while" I simply stated

She turned round so she was lying on her back with her head on the pillow, I crept forward not sure whether I really wanted to do this or not but in the end my head won and I realised that it was now or never. I sat on the chair next to Renesmee's bed and lent forward I reached her neck and bit down injecting my venom into her system for a while when her blood was pooling in my mouth i thought I was going to loose control but I realised that she was my daughter and I couldn't hurt her. I sat with her through the transformation apologising every time she screamed out in pain, the three days passed excruciatingly slowly on the third day around midday her eyes snapped open and she sat up a little disorientated "Come on lets go hunt!" she said.


	4. Chapter 4: 1962

**Chapter 4: 1962**

Well finally the war finished in 1945 luckily the vampire race was able to avoid recruitment and stay hidden. Renesmee and myself travelled round at the time I was able to become a nurse in many different place in this has got us the money we have today, to do this I found I had brilliant self control providing the cuts weren't to bad, I even enjoyed doing it although I wouldn't want to do it everyday as I don't want to push my luck.

We have just moved again this time to another house in Alaska, where Renesmee and I will attend schools. " So the story this time is that we are Sisters our mother and father have both died and I am the sole guardian of you as I am eighteen, therefore I am a senior and you a Junior, clear on the story?" I asked her

"Yes mum, as usual we are sisters don't worry I can remember you know." She replied sarcastically to me.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Do you want to go hunting?" I replied luckily Renesmee choose to use my style of diet.

" Yes I could do with a hunt before school" With that we both took off into the forest for a quick hunt, I had a buck and then was lucky to find a mountain lion my favourite it was perched up in a tree about to take down a deer. I pounced gracefully and took it down whilst below Renesmee copied my movements and had the deer the lion would have had. Whilst we were running back to the house I turned and said to my daughter "Now don't forget in two weeks it is a school break **(A/N Im not sure what you have out in the U.S but in the U.K we have half term so I'll just call it a break ****)** and we are going to visit the Volturi" As much as I don't like having to visit them Aro insists until I find my mate I have to visit every half century give or take a decade.

"Ok Mum" She replied reluctantly, I know she hates having to visit in truth so do I, I haven't forgiven Aro for slaughtering the Immortal Children I believe they could have been trained vampires adapt very quickly but what he says goes I guess.

The two weeks passed quickly and before I knew it we were on the way to Italy I decided it would be nice to go by boat this time around as apposed to swimming. "Nessie have you got any work that needs to be done over the break because you know we wont get away until the last minute" I said across the cabin it wasn't as if I needed to shout I knew she could hear me.

"No mum I already done it the night before we left." She replied at the same volume.

The boat landed in Italy and we took off running for Volterra, I knew Aro would try and recruit us again over the last 300 years he has got more and more greedy with the guard to the point now I have to cover Renesmee with my shield so that Chelsea cant manipulate our bonds to each other. No matter how many times we say no Aro and Caius just keep pestering as if we will get bored of each others company. Marcus on the other hand isn't so bad he accepts we want to be on our own as a little family.

**A/N Sorry its a short chapter but I thought I'd better put something in before Forks 2009 that is coming next. Here is a sneak peek:**

**I looked up into his honyed eyes and they looked as if they could go on forever I knew at once he was the one but would he feel the same way. **

**Also I would like to thank the people who have reviewed xxxbulletxxx, EdwardCulleniluu, Lilly-loves-twilight and Cassie Wolf. **


	5. Chapter 5: Forks

**Chapter 5: Forks**

**BPOV**

Renesmee and I have moved around a lot now we are going to moved to Washington in a small town called Forks, it seems to be a perfect place for us it seems to be under the constant cover of cloud and on the few sunny days I'm sure we can come up with an idea as to why we wont be in school such as sick days or hiking. "Not long to go now darling." I said to Renesmee who was sat in the passenger seat of my Volvo XC70, the rest of our belongings had gone on before us. We had the house specially built it backs out onto the river and is far enough out of town that when we are hunting animal humans cant cross our trail.

We have just arrived at the house it is midnight it didn't take us that long to get from Canada to Fork we chose a later flight as the forecast was for a rare sunny day in Forks. I was so excited to be hear it would make a change to b able to go to school almost consistently, which reminds me we start school today, I turned to my daughter and said "Ready to make this place home"

She turned back to me "Hell Yeah!"

With that we both took off full pelt into the house and started to arrange it, by now we had lived together for so long we both knew how we liked it and we ended up with the house just perfect, I started by arranging the kitchen even tough we don't eat, I like to make sure that we have a kitchen that is stocked, normally I restock it weekly and the old food we give to a homeless shelter. By the time we had arranged the downstairs which took us and hour it had started to rain just great I thought we might of got away with just an overcast first day. As soon as the downstairs of our giant house was finished we started on each of our rooms which we had luckily decorated when we last came down to check out the finished housed. My bedroom was Apple blossom white to start with I thought I would be too bright but once it had dried I could see the green in it better. Renesmee's room was baby pink one side and the other a cream colour on the other we both decided to treat ourselves to new Apple Macs this move, you see every time we move we treat ourselves to something new last time we joint and got ourselves an arcade style dance machine.

When we had finished putting the finishing touches to our rooms which included beds, we both like to have them me for reading my books on and Renesmee likes to lay on it when she is on her laptop. There was just time for a quick hunt in which we both got deer, I have now decided we are going to have to go out of town to hunt, then it was time for school we both got into my Volvo think it would be least conspicuous and set off for school, it turns out everything in this green town was just off the main highway and the school was just the same, I pulled into the parking lot and realised that our car would stick out like a sore thumb the other new car was a sliver Volvo coupe at least someone has taste I thought. "Well then Sis ready to make an entrance" I said to Renesmee once again we were acting as sisters with me as the legal guardian, I was to be a Junior and Renesmee a sophomore.

"Ohh yes dear sister of mine I'm ready." She replied. We parked close to the school I thought as we got here early there wouldn't be that many pupils but it appears in this small town that everyone had turned out to see the new residents. I rapped my shield around Renesmee and thought "Lets get it over with", did I mention that I had realised that I could communicate into peoples minds if I rapped my shield around them I found that little trick out just on the millennium which Is when I was finally able to stretch my shield and hold it not bad for over 300 years practising. As soon as we stepped out of the car I smelt it, there were other Vampires in this small town. I rapped my shield around Renesmee again and thought _'Ok we'll have to tread real carefull there probably human drinkers so they may have claim on this land and try to attack'_ I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. With that note we set off to the office luckily the smell got weaker as we entered the school so the chances are they are still in the car park. We walked into the office and the woman behind the desk smiled. " Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is Renesmee Swan we're new students here."

"Oh of course dear I have your timetables right here" She shuffled through some papers and produces our timetable and a map of the school for us each. Renesmee and I left the office and both took off in different directions I headed towards trig and Renesmee to physics. I met a girl called Jessica Stanley outside the trig class. " Hi, Im Jess your new what's your name?" she asked me.

"Hi I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I replied

"So are you related to the Cullen's in some way I only ask because you look like one of them?" She asked another question before I could reply.

"The who? And no Im not its just me and my sister Renesmee who's a year younger than me" I said recalling my cover story, I guess that these Cullen's she mentioned are the other group of vampires. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, Renesmee and myself avoided the cafeteria at lunch so as not to cause a confrontation, although I had been taught to fight by the Volturi I have only fought 5 times out of my 400 years and I have never taught Renesmee properly. Renesmee and I parted ways again at the end of lunch and I headed for Biology and Renesmee gym. I gave the teacher my slip to sign and he told me to sit at a desk towards the back of the room as I sat down I took a breathe I realised the smell of the other vampires was strong here and it was getting stronger the class was filling up now and before I knew it a bronze haired boy was sat besides me "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen".

**A/N: Will update soon... sorry I don't have a proper update pattern for the story but with juggling College and Work I just have to fit it in when I can. **


	6. Chapter 6: Edward and The Cullens

**Chapter 6: Edward and The Cullens **

I can't believe my luck this man sitting next to me is an absolute god. Oh my god I have become such a modern day teenager, but he was just too hot and he smelt amazing it was a cross of wild mint and blackberries it was heavenly. Then I registered that he had spoken and he obviously knew what I was because he would smell it and he would know I shouldn't take that long on the reply. "Hello I'm Bella Swan" The teacher had now finished handing out the practical equipment.

"You should come and meet my family after school." Edward stated, I knew straight away that he was my mate the minute our hands brushed in Biology I felt the electric current and I'm sure that he did as well, the question is can I trust this man. The end of school came along quickly and I met Renesmee at the car as we agreed before school.

Edward walked over to us, Renesmee and I were talking he cleared his throat to announce his arrival, "Are you ready to go? Would you like to follow us or one of us to ride with you?" He asked.

"Yes we are ready and if it is ok we will follow we need some time to speak if that is ok." Was my reply.

"As you wish, if you just follow us then" He said as he walked back to his car. Renesmee and me jumped into our and we were off. "They seem like nice enough people Ness, hopefully we can be friends." I said to start the conversation.

"Yeah im sure thats the reason you want to know them coz they seem nice. Are you sure it's not any to do with you fancy Edward?" She teased

"Well that is part of it as well" I laughed " And how do you know his name, I defiantly didn't mention it?" I asked

"Well the fact that he is the only single Cullen and all the girls at school fancy the pants off him has something to do with it." Was her witty reply.

We talked about some more then we crossed the river near our house and kept going passed our turning it was about another 5 minutes at our speed which was nearly 90mph before he turned into a driveway which would have been invisible to spot to the human eye, the driveway went on for around 2 miles before we reached a big clearing, in the middle of this clearing there was a giant house enough to put ours to shame.

Before I had stopped the car Edward was out of his and opening the door for me, _Good to see manners aren't dead_ I thought to Rensemee which earned a giggle from her and a dirty look from Edward. "Dont worry she was laughing at you." I said to him quickly realising what he must of thought.

"Ok would you like to come inside and meet the family?" He asked politely

"Yes thank that would be lovely, come on Renesmee" I replied and said to Nessie to stop her gawping at the house. We walked up the stairs to the front of their grand house and walked through the glass front door there stood in front of us was what I can assume was Edwards 'family'. There in the centre was a Blonde man he was obviously the oldest, hold onto his arm was a caramel hair coloured lady these two were obviously the mother and father of the group. Stood to their right was a Pixie like girl and a man covered in battle scars, many more that the mine, he was obviously in the southern wars. On the mother and fathers left was a beautiful blonde haired girl with a man who was built like the hulk. Edward gestured to each of them " Bella, Renesmee this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He said.

When he mentioned Jasper I rolled up the sleeves on my shirt purely through habit so as not to stand still to long, their facial expressions changed so much it was unbelievable Renesmee burst out laughing and she rolled up her sleeves and turned her collar down and their eyes bulged out even more apart from Jaspers. "What happened to you two?" Edward asked.

I told them my story and how I met Renesmee, "It was in the year 2000 that we got all of these scars, we was travelling through Texas when we were attacked by a group of 15 new borns it was only because of my mental shield that we weren't killed some of them had really powerful mental gifts and I'm convinced it was only because I learnt to fight with the Volturi that we escaped with our lives we killed about ten didn't we Ness. And so that is our story until we came here" I finished off.

All of them still looked amazed, and im sure that we looked the same when we walked into their house I have never seen a coven of vampires this big apart from the Volturi, Edward told me that Carlisle had a theory that it was only because they lived off animal blood they actually fromed bonds with each other. And for some reason then it clicked I turned to Carlisle "Did you visit the Volturi in the later 1600's?" I asked him

"Yes I did." He replied then I t must of finally clicked with him aswell "So your the Isabella they were all talking about, you left on the day arrived didn't you?"

"Yes I did, it was nothing personal by the way I just felt the time was right." I replied, Alice suddenly screamed all of our heads snapped up to her, "We are going to be best friends Bella I have seen it." She said, me and Renesmee looked blank at each other and then they told us their stories, it was hard to believe that only two had come in form the outside apposed to being change by Carlisle. Renesmee and Rosalie bonded over the cars, oh well at least I can say if nothing happens between Edward and I, me and Renesmee have made some great new friends.

"Bella, come take a walk with me" Edward said, Alice screamed in excitement again.

**A/N: Will update soon, Please take a look at my other story it is a Twilight/Vampire Diaries story **

**.net/s/6341754/1/Isabella_Marie_Salvatore**


	7. Chapter 7: Walking

**Chapter 7: Walking**

_**EPOV**_

Bella and I walked to the edge of the woods before we took of into a run, we jumped the river and started to run, she was running alongside me, I don't know what came over me but I had the feeling to reach out and take her hand I had to really fight it, I cant describe the feeling that I have for Bella it is something I have never felt before. Jasper was shouting at me in his thoughts about me sending out a lot of love it cant be love can it.

We arrived at my meadow and I heard Bella gasp, "Its Beautiful Edward how did you find this place." She asked me.

"I was just hunting one day and I came across it , and I think its beautiful as well, it is my favourite place to come when I need to think. "I replied, I tried to listen to her thoughts as she pondered my answer then all of a sudden I heard her _Can you stop what your doing please._

"What how did you know?" I asked her

"I am a shield I could feel you trying to read my mind, then I put my thoughts into your head and told you to stop. I'm sure I said when we told you our stories." She replied

"Ohh yeah you might have, I was erm a little ermm distracted" I replied stuttering my words.

"Okay then" She said dragging out the first word. She was obviously curious as to what was distracting me. We talked a little more about unimportant things such as our favourite music which were the same coincidently. There was still a feeling of attachment towards Bella and I wondered what it was.

_**BPOV**_

We where talking in this wonderful meadow then I caught Edward looking at me, he had a strange look in his eyes, it was something I had only seen Vampire who are mated look at their mates in this way. Well its now or never I have to tell him I thought.

"Edward, Can I speak to you about something?" I asked him

"Yes Bella of course you can" he replied curiosity laced his tone.

"Well the thing is I have this pull towards you," he nodded his head so he was obviously feeling it as well, "I know what it is Edward do you?"

"No, I have no idea I just know it has never happened to me before." He said

"No it wont have unless of course you have mated before" I chuckled, Edward looked at me blankly. "Edward you are my mate there no denying it and you have felt the pull to and the funny sensation when we touch." I just blurted it out.

He looked at me again and he once again had that look in his eyes it was obviously love then all of a sudden he leant into me and placed the most gentle but passionate kiss on my lips, he sparked a whole new feeling inside of me and then when he pulled away the electric sensation that happened when we touched crackled, it was mind blowing I have never felt so happy in my 400 years. When I looked up he was at least 10 feet away from me. He had a sorry look on his face.

"Edward what is it?" I asked him

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have kissed you, I mean we barely even know each other, it's not how I was bought up."

"I was born 300 years before you Edward, you think I was bought up to kiss every man I met, I wasn't I only kissed you because I know your my soul mate. So come on stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back over here." I said, he got up and walked back over to me and sat down

"I'm sorry Bella I just took myself by surprise can I asked you something now?" He asked me.

"Yes of course you can." I replied politely

"Well as you say we are soul mates, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked me sweetly

"Of course Mr. Cullen I would love to go out with you, but right now lets get back to the house im sure Alice and Nessie are dying to know what happened." I said, with that we took off back towards the Cullen house.

As I predicted when we arrived back at the house Alice and Nessie were waiting for us Alice was almost jumping with excitement.

"So dear brother of mine would you care to tell me what happened between you two, and what is going to happen so I can organise both your outfits?" She asked Edward, he just laughed and led her inside.

"So then Renesmee I suppose you want to hear what happened?" I asked her

"Yes Isabella my dearest mother, I would love to hear what happened tonight you can tell me what happened when we are hunting." She replied matching my tone perfectly.

We both laughed and started running in the same direction that me and Edward took off in earlier. I told her all of what happened earlier in the day, by the time I had finished the story we were ready to start hunting. I took a deep breath in, there was a funny smell in the air but it didn't mask the smell of a herd of deer drinking from the stream about 500 yards away. Renesmee and I took of toward the herd we both grounded two deer each.

When I had drained each of my deer I sat waiting for Nessie I heard a set of four very large paws approaching us, Nessie must of heard it to as she looked up at the same time. Just as we both looked up a russet coloured wolf came through the bushes he crouched, Renesmee and I copied he growled at us I managed to control myself but Renesmee couldn't and she let out a feral snarl at the horse sized wolf. He turned round and went away I heard the sound of four paws disappear and then they were replace by the sound of a man walking he had an extremely fast heart rate. Out of the same bush the wolf appeared from came a tanned man who was topless, he smiled at Renesmee, I took a deep breath in and almost gagged at the smell it was him, the smell didn't seem to bother Renesmee, in fact she was to busy staring at the man and him at her, actually he was looking at her the same way Edward looked at me. I cleared my throat.

"Ohh excuse my rudeness I'm Jacob."

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update bit of a block. Ohh and chapter two of Isabelle Marie Salvatore is now up ****.net/s/6341754/1/Isabella_Marie_Salvatore**

**Will update soon. **__


	8. Chapter 8: Renesmee

**Chapter 8: Renesmee **__

**JPOV**

Bloody patrols really get on my nerves, I could quite easily be in bed right now, Ahh I better stop whinging before the other notice and start complaining at me, you see we can share our thoughts because of the wolf gene it can be slightly annoying not having privacy, but it comes in handy when we are hunting vampires. Wait I smell one no two, "Jacob, wait until we get there it could be a Cullen and they haven't crossed the line yet" Sam thought to me, he was our pack leader.

But I couldn't take that order one of the voices sounded so sweet to me and the other wasn't to bad either it was obviously two woman vampires speaking, I phased back because I was fed up with Sam and the others voices in my head especially Pauls threats he was new to this but he was so violent all the time and always ready for a fight even with us, his brothers. I walked out from behind the bush I phased behind and got the two vampires attention there was a girl with a hart shaped face with brown hair and golden eyes, sat opposite her was the most amazing vampire in the world I felt such a pull towards her it was she had an unusual shade of hair it was a bronze colour, and she also had golden eyes. Wait golden eyes these where members of Cullen coven and they hunted animals, the thought was soon chased from my mind by this girls beauty she was stunning. Oh my god this Vampire is my Imprint, what are the rest of the pack going to think I have imprint on a bloodsucker, I am sure to be outcast for sure, but at least I can live forever with this beauty.

Suddenly the other girl cleared her throat I snapped back to reality wondering how long I had been standing staring at her. "Excuse my rudeness, Im Jacob." I said just to break the silence.

"Well its nice to meet you Jacob, this is my mother Bella and my name is Renesmee but please call me Nessie." Renesmee what a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk I've got to get back any way." Bella said to us.

**BPOV**

As soon as I saw the look on Jacobs face I knew exactly what had happened, he had imprinted on my daughter Renesmee, I had heard this was something werewolves did but I assumed it to be just a myth. I ran back to the house following our scent from when we ran through earlier. I went straight to the living room and called out "MEETING NOW!"

In seconds the whole of the Cullen family was stood before me, "Bella what's so urgent? Where's Renesmee? Were you attacked?" Edward asked worried.

"Don't worry we are fine, Renesmee has met someone, and they are quite obviously in love with each other I could tell by the look in his eyes."

"Who is he?" asked a very exicitable Alice.

"Well its one of the werewolves that lives round here." I replied sheepishly knowing how the Cullens' felt about the people of La Push

"WHAT!" said 5 young vampires, Carlisle and Esme just stood their smiling.

"leave them alone they are both obviously happy from what we have heard it is not for us to interfere with their relationship." Said Esme in her motherly tone.

" We will have to set up a meeting with the wolves straight away, the treaty will need to be amended to incorporate Renesmee and Bella, even if it is only Renesmee who can go over to La Push and we will obviously welcome Jacob to our family as well." Carlisle said simply.

"What do you mean welcome him" An obviously angry Rosalie shrieked, I could tell that this was going to be a long night of arguments and Rosalie was going to fight this to the death if she had to, but what she didn't seem to understand was that every one else didn't mind having Jacob here even if it was a peculiar smell I'm sure we would get used to it. 

**A/N Well that's it for this chapter its short again I'm afraid but I will try to make the next one longer. Also the third chapter to Isabella Marie Salvatore is up. ****.net/s/6341754/1/Isabella_Marie_Salvatore**


	9. Chapter 9: Baseball

**Chapter 9: Baseball**

BPOV

Well I have been dating Edward for a month nw and things are going really well for me, the same with Nessie we signed the treaty and she is aloud to go onto La Push ground and so am I but only to go and get her if I need to. She seems to spend all of her time in La Psuh tonight is the first night I get to spend with her for a long while and even that isn't alone, we are going with the Cullens to play a game of Base ball, we are going to meet at their mansion in around ohh now, crap I didn't realise I was that late. "Ness come on we're late and you know how Alice gets."

She was next to me in a second she just nodded that was all I needed to know that she was ready to go. We took of out the back of our house running toward the Cullen's we suddenly crossed a scent I knew, I have only met the Coven once and it was only two then their names where James and Victoria, it was such a Sadistic coven it was unbelievable they just existed to kill, I just hope to god if there is one that they are just passing through.

When we got to the Cullen house they were all waiting out the front for us, "Alice says we may have some visitors." Carlisle Said

"Yes we crossed the scent just outside of town, I know the coven the male is really sadistic he enjoys the thrill of the hunt. But lets not let them spoil our game, if they arrive I will deal with them, he wont take nicely to being threatened Emmett so just keep it quiet if he does turn up."

We took off me and Edward running hand in hand we were both at the same speed it was lovely I really enjoyed it, it is just a shame it came to an end so soon and we were split up Emmett made sure of that. We just got into the game it was an even playing field, when Alice got into a vision she came out of it and Edward called from the pictures mound for every one to gather round, we all ran in and faced in the direction that Edward was in he was trying to pull me behind him but I wasn't having it, "Edward will you stop please, I have fought him before and won unfortunately it wasn't to the death it was just a bet." I said, just as I finished they broke the tree line on the far side of the field.

"Hello again James, I see you little coven has grown." I said politely.

"Well Bella, I would say it is a pleasure but it isn't." He said bitterly, this earned him a growl from Edward I smacked his leg in a manor as to say Shut up.

"Ahh and I see that the girls I tried to kill once are here again."

"What?" I asked

"Her the little pixie one over there, and the Bronze haired one. I remember her really well because I saw her left on your door step it wasn't even her mother who rang the door bell it was a passer by he interrupted me in a hunt therefore he died but it was to late you had taken her in.

Without a second thought me and Jasper sprung at him, Victoria let out a high pitched scream and tried to pry Jasper off of James but he was to strong and intcied in the fight to notice, before long James had stopped fighting back and I got a grip on James' head and tore it from his head with a blood curdling screech. Victoria screamed again and took off I have a bad feeling about her she is defiantly going to be trouble, Jasper was busy taking the arms and legs off of James's torso then I through my lighter to the pile of body parts. I turned to the other and said "C'mon lets go home."

**A/N: I'm sorry I kinda chucked this together quickly I wanted to update I promise the next one will be better. The next chapter of Isabella Marie Salvatore is also up ****.net/s/6341754/1/Isabella_Marie_Salvatore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

The fight had taken its toll on Bella and Jasper they both looked drained and were supporting new bite marks it hurt me so much to see Bella hurt like this, that is why I was try to get her behind me before the fight I know she is more experienced in fighting than me but I just didn't want to loose her already. I'm so madly in love with her even though it has only been a month I am already considering proposing the question is how, Alice's eyes have just gone blank so I know she knows how I'm going to do it even though I don't yet. As soon as we got back to the house Bella went and changed her shirt was ripped so I can imagine she felt embarrassed by it.

She came back down the stairs and I saw her look at Jasper, "Jazz wanna come hunting with me, Alice and Edward can come if they want" She said to him and us

"no its ok Bells me and Edward have to take care of something, Jasper will go though as he needs to be ok for School tomorrow." She replied Jasper smiled at Alice and he got up and walked over to Bella, when the two of them met they turned and left through the back door.

"Edward I cant believe what I just saw I saw you and Bella in..."

_**Meanwhile out on the hunt **_

**BPOV**

Me and Jazz had both drained four dear each we stood up and turned for home when we crossed the scent of Victoria it was only about 10 minutes old, me and Jasper looked at each other and started to run after it she seemed to dart back and forth across the treaty line as if she knew it was there, before long the wolves were running along side us the problem is it wasn't just the wolves Renesmee was there as well, I guess it made sense that she went and told Jacob what happened we followed the scent all the way to the coast before we lost it, I can out guess that she jumped of the cliff into the sea.

"Well guys shes long gone now theres no point trying to swim after her, plus I have the feeling its not the last we have seen of her. Mark me she is going to be trouble now Jazz." I said solemnly

"Well we best head home you coming Ness" Jasper said to Renesmee

"Yeah ok," She replied she turned and gave Jasper a hug and he turned and phased Renesmee ran to the tree he was behind I was going to shout out but she's over a century old so im guessing seeing him in the nude isn't to much of a problem, I heard them kiss several small kisses then pretty much a full on snog before she reappeared and so did he in wolf form.

Over the night me and Edward spent the night kissing and cuddling I knew we couldn't go any further no matter how much I wanted to because he didn't believe in the whole sex before marriage thing. To soon it was the morning again and I was up and getting ready for school, me, Edward and Renesmee all rode in Edwards Volvo and the others in Emmett's jeep, when we got to the school Edward got my door for me a usual but what was different was the fact he kissed me after I just giggled like a teenage girl and also as I got out the car I heard Renesmee's door open as well when I turned back round I saw her kissing a muscular tanned boy when they broke apart it was Jake, "Hey, im at school here now and I have made sure I have all the same classes as you little lady" He said to Renesmee.

We must have been running later than usual because before long the warning bell rang and we all rushed to class so as not to be late. The morning passed so quickly before I knew it, it was lunch time. Edward was outside my class as usual and he walked with me however we didn't have go to the cafeteria as usual we headed to the back of the school were the woods are, he took my hand "Hope you don't mind missing this afternoons lessons." He said

"Nope I don't mind as long as I get to spend it with you" I replied.

With that we took off running into the woods, no matter how old I got it still amazed me how we didn't bang into the trees and get all cut on the whippy little branches. We ran for a good 10 minutes then it suddenly hit me where we were headed, we were going to the meadow this made me smile even more because at the moment it was my favourite place to visit. When we finally reached the edge of the meadow I got the shock of my life the whole place was covered in candles and right in the centre was a blanket. "Alice did a good job" He said

"What shes been at school all day" I retorted

"No she hasn't she came in and then ran off here so you wouldn't suspect anything." He told me, we walked over to the blanket and sat down we spent the afternoon taking about our lives and thing we had seen and done it was actually quite comical some of the stories we shared, Edward turned to me with his serious face on, "Bella I have t say the time I have spent with you so far has been amazing and I think it's time to step it up a notch. What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much and I want to spend Eternity with you. So Isabella Marie Swan would you marry me and become Isabella Marie Cullen."

My breath hitched in my throat I couldn't say anything I was absolutely gob smacked, then I came to my senses he must be waiting for an answer and I cant leave it to long or he will think I'm uninterested. "Edward... I would love to spend eternity with you." I squealed at him.

**A/N I hope that makes up for the short chapters I have given you for the past two. Also if any of you are reading it, I hope so, Isabella Marie Salvatore's next chapter is also up its on my profile.** **Please review both stories **


	11. Chapter 11:Telling Renesmee

**Chapter 11: Telling Renesmee**

After me and Edward had finished kissing it the meadow, it was so sweet he was such a romantic they were all short and sweet but they were full of passion then my kisses happened they were also passionate but not so short and sweet. "Edward, we best get back. If you don't mind I would like to tell Renesmee before we tell the others she after all is like my daughter, by the way how do you feel about having a little girl... Well same age in reality." I chuckled

He smiled one of his signature smiles "It feels great especially as she comes in a package with you, and I don't mind you telling her first she has known you the longest, so whatever makes you happy love." He replied sweetly. We started back to the house we crossed Victoria's scent again it was about and hour old there was no way we would be able to track her.

"Shes seems to just be running round in circles, probably waiting for one of us to be out on our own." I said to Edward

"Yes we'll have to make sure that we travel in groups of two or three especially Alice and Renesmee, as they are the closest to you and Jasper." Edward said

"Yes I agree with you partly but I do believe you should be on that list as well as you matter a great deal to me." I replied

"I can take care of myself." He retorted obviously hurt that I thought he couldn't. We continued running to the house when we got their everyone was gathered in the front room waiting for us to return. I hope Alice hasn't told them and this is the congratulations party, if she has I'll rip her head off, she obviously saw this as a vision and laughed and shook her head at me. As we stepped into the room Carlisle nodded at Edward I didn't really pick up the conversation and I didn't want to have to look through Carlisle's memories to hear it.

"I hear you crossed Victoria's scent." He said to me

"Yes she seems to be running round the house in circles possibly once or twice a day but far enough away so that we can't hear or smell her coming. We need to go out at least in pairs she wont bother if we out number her especially Alice, Renesmee and Edward need to go out in pairs or more because they mean the most to me and Jasper." I heard Edward tut next to me when I said his name I smacked him in the ribs playfully "Shut up will you I need to know your safe."

I saw Emmetts eyes light up at this and I knew he would take the mick out of Edward for me needing to know that he is safe, well that was until I gave him one of my glares then he shut up. "Ness can we go and have a chat please?" I asked her. She stood up nervously and gave me a funny look she must thin she is in trouble "Dont worry its nothing bad quite on the contrary if I'm honest." I told her I saw Edward grinning like a Cheshire Cat when I said this. We started running as soon as our feet hi the steps out the front of our house. We ran and ran until we were almost at the La Push border I know they wont come and bother us they know mine and Renesmee's scent.

"To start why did you look so worried when I told you that I needed to chat?" I asked her.

"Ermm... Did I?" Was her clever response

"Don't answer a question with another question, what was it?" I asked her again.

"Ok Ok but promise me you wont go mad" I nodded at her to carry on "Well I thought you might have found that about me and Jake."

"What about you and Jake?" I asked her

"Well about the fact that we almost had sex the other night when I stayed over." She replied sheepishly.

"Ohhh darling you was worried about that... I don't mind unless he forces you into it then he'll have me to answer to. Its not out of the ordinary for us to feel this way when we are with our mates. Its not the 1900's anymore darling you don't have to wait until marriage if you don't want to, if it wernt for the fact I didn't feel I had known him long enough I might have jumped Edwards bones by now." I laughed

"TMI mum TMI" She laughed back. "What did you call me out here for anyway?"She asked.

"Ahh yeah umm... I don't quite know how to put it so its not so blunt." I said

"Mum just spit it out will you".

"Well earlier on when Edward and I left school early we went to the meadow and when I got there it was all laid out with candles and blanket and we talked for a while, then he asked me to marry him and well I said yes." I blurted out.

Renesmee just squeled and before I knew it I was pulled into a hug "I'm so happy for you mum you've been alone for to long.

**A/N: **_**First, I want to ask a question to any Vampire Diaries Fans if I wrote a story on Jeremy and Anna as if she didn't die at the end would you read it? Leave a note in my reviews if you would (Sorry if you aren't at the end of Series one yet anyone :S) Second thanks to all reviewers you mean a lot to me.**_

**This is the part about this story:**** Well theres a nice motherly daughterly converstation there well as much as I can imagine one being a fella I don't have many talks like that with my mum... Sorry its been a while for the update had a bit of a block. And for anyone who doesn't know TMI its Too Much Information**.


	12. Chapter 12: Worried

**Worried. **

**BPOV**

Its been two months since Edward and I announced our engagement, I still cant believe how well they all took it I mean its not as if me and Edward have known each other that long but then again I guess they are all mated up, even Renesmee I'm so glad that its Jacob she has found I was so worried about having to change a human it would have only been the second one. I was pulled from my pondering by the news that was on the TV, I was sat in the living from of the Cullen House with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Breaking News" Came the reporters voice from the T.V

"It appears someone is on a killing spree in Seattle, there have been 14 dissaperances, the local police in neighbouring towns and states are on the look out, there has been no sighting of the person that is attacking these poor innocent people."

"Edward." I gulped.

"I remember this from the last time and I'm sure Jazz does to." I said

"Bells what are you... oh no it cant be she wouldn't she cant get on the wrong side of the Volturi." Jasper said startled

"Well no that's what I thought its the only logical explanation of why Alice is having holes in her vision she would know how to get around her." I replied

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL THE REST OF US WHAT IS GOING ON!" Emmett shouted, the other shared a knowing glance as if to say they are thinking the same thing.

"Ok, Well you know I said that I had been involved in the Southern Vampire Wars well I'm worried that Victoria is creating an army of newborns, she cant be controlling them properly with 14 disappearances and countless deaths leaving the bodies at roadsides or out in the rubbish." I told them.

"But what if it isn't her what if it is the Volturi?" Rose asked.

" Why would it be the Volturi? It goes against everything they stand for they have never been known to break our rules. If Bella and Jasper believe that this is what it is then I believe them they are the most experienced in this area and can teach us how to fight." Edward stood up as he spoke to his Sister and walked over to me and Jasper who both nodded at his statement about us teaching to fight. I heard a chuckle from the corner of the room and we all turned to look steeping out of the shadow was Carlisle.

"Well it seems a decision has been made we will fight, however we have to train and we'll let that take as long as possible we wont take the fight to them as it seems they are after us it will come to us, we will give the Volturi a chance to step in and end this. After all if we go to the fight they are likely to turn around and kill us saying we were undermining the 'Royal Family'. Carlisle stated making the inverted comas with his index fingers.

We all nodded the training would start the evening of the next day providing the numbers stayed small such as 14 we would be able to handle it all ourselves however I doubt that they will very much, if we have to leave it a couple of months it gives us time to come up with another plan. Once again today I was pulled out of my thinking by Edward entering his bedroom.

"Your worried my love I can feel it." He stated simply.

I didn't have a chance to answer him as from the window I spotted Renesmee walking well more like dragging Jacob along besides her he had two fading scars across his torso that was covered in blood.

**A/N Im so very sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have been neglecting time spent with my Girlfriend so I took her on Holiday over the half term and I have only just got back into the swing of things with college and work. **


	13. Chapter 13: Training

**Chapter 13: Training **

**BPOV**

Renesmee helped Jacob into the House, "What happened to him?" Asked Edward.

"We were walking in the forrest when all of a sudden these two newborns came out of nowhere I tried to fight them but they were to strong and I was thrown into a tree paralysed while I waited of the bones to heal. Jacob transformed and was fighting one and ripped its head off while the other one made two gashes in his side with a silver knife, by this time I had healed and managed to kill that one. Don't worry I made sure to set the fire before I left with Jake." Renesmee explained.

"Bella this just got a whole lot more serious, it proves that they are targeting us like we feared, we have to teach them to fight." Jasper stated as he walked into the room paled from the smell of blood but he could control it because it would hurt Renesmee if he did anything and also there blood would taste as bad as it smells. I just nodded I really don't want to have to drag them all into this if I can help it this is between me and Victoria and she's just to scared to face me on her own. Jake groaned pulling me from my line of thought, Renesmee was already there whispering sweet nothings into his ear, that was when I notice it she had moved from his side and one of the ribs wasn't sitting right.

"Ness did one of the newborns get their arms around Jake?" I asked her my medical brain switched on.

"No not fully he did take a couple of punches though." Renesmee said

"Well one or two of his ribs are broken and that is why he isn't healing properly. Jake I'm sorry I'm going to have to re set them and it is going to be painful." I stated

"Ok Bells make it quick though." He wheezed out.

I just smiled who knew a big lad like Jake would be scared of a little pain, I knelt down beside him and determined what ribs where broken luckily they hadn't punctured the lung as his breathing wasn't rattling. I put my two fingers under the first of the two and pulled up with a crunch they re broke and shifted back into alignment when they had started to take and heal I let go and moved onto the second one and in a similar fashion re set it.

The next few days passed without any problems we all got on with our lives like normal which meant going to school on the non sunny days. Thursday evening came around much to qickly for my liking I didn't want to have to train them how to fight because it meant I was excepting the fact that she was winning. Jake had pledged the wolves would help which I didn't like either not just because it caused Alice to be blind but mainly because it meant that their lives where in my hands as well.

When it came to midnight we all headed out to the baseball clearing and the wolves followed us in many of them still didn't trust us and so they stayed in wolf form, however Jacob and Sam where in human form and they were really the only ones that mattered in the sense that if they wanted to fight every had to because they were the leaders of the pack.

Most of the time the wolves just watched me and Jasper because we where the two that were trained in new born fighting. When Jasper and I finished we split up to our partners and started to train, all of the wolves left apart from Jacob who stayed to support Nessie. Jasper and I soon gave up on fighting our partners and let Alice and Renesmee fight Edward it was fair as he could read their thoughts and Alice could interpret his moves before he executed them.

The training finished at 5 in the morning and we all returned to the house to clean up for school and Jacob to the res to get his sleep whilst he waited for 'his Ness' to finish school.


End file.
